


L'ombre du loup

by Calimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Greyback being creepy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: C'était un jour d'Halloween et le jeune Remus Lupin attendait son père.C'était un jour d'Halloween, lorsqu'ils'était présenté à lui...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	L'ombre du loup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> **Ecrit dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween d'Andersandrew/Satanders sur LiveJournal, pour Nelja d'après l'un des thèmes de sa fiche : Un personnage déguisé en monstre rencontre un vrai monstre.**
> 
> **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, bien évidemment.**
> 
> **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

L'après-midi touchait lentement à sa fin. Des teintes orangées vinrent colorer le ciel d'octobre et un vent frais fit s'envoler plusieurs feuilles mortes tandis qu'un jeune garçon déguisé se tenait près d'un vieil arbre, non loin de chez lui. C'était le jour d'Halloween et le jeune Remus Lupin attendait son père pour partir à la chasse aux bonbons, dans son costume et tenant dans ses petites mains un sac vide pour les friandises. Il était impatient de passer ce moment avec son père et avait voulu l'attendre dehors. Son père, qui devait terminer son travail, avait accepté avec la promesse de ne pas s'éloigner de la maison et d'être très sage.

Remus avait promis et il s'était adossé contre un arbre en pensant au dernier livre qu'il avait lu, un conte avec un chat intelligent qui portait des bottes, lorsque soudainement, sa petite silhouette se retrouva recouverte par une ombre immense.

– Tu es perdu, mon garçon ?

Remus vit d’abord un corps massif et des vêtements sales et usés. Une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur et d’une autre chose, d’un parfum… métallique, le frappa aux narines. Rassemblant tout son courage, Remus leva la tête et vit la figure d’un homme aux traits grossiers, des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille. La figure sombre face à lui essayait de sourire, mais elle était restée trop longtemps dans les ténèbres pour bien se souvenir de ce qu’était un sourire. Remus ne vit qu’une grimace affreuse.

Sa bouche était devenue sèche, et il dut humecter ses lèvres pour pouvoir parler.

– Je… je ne suis pas supposé parler aux inconnus, dit Remus. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il rapidement car ses parents lui avaient appris qu’il fallait être poli en toute circonstance et il craignait la réaction de l’homme face à lui.

Les lèvres de l’homme se tordirent d'une façon étrange, comme s’il essayait d’élargir son sourire.

– Je ne suis pas un inconnu, dit-il et sa voix ressemblait à une sorte d’aboiement rauque. Je connais ton père. Lyall Lupin, c’est ça ? Je suis une de ses… _connaissances_.

Remus se sentait terriblement petit face à cet homme qui lui semblait aussi haut qu’une montagne. Il n’osa pas regarder davantage dans ses yeux qui brillaient d’une lueur qu’il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il baissa du regard jusqu’aux mains de l’inconnu. Elles étaient crasseuses et ses ongles étaient jaunes, sales et pointus. Il ne devait pas prendre soin de lui, songeait-il.

– Mon père n’est pas là, Monsieur, répondit Remus avec une petite voix.

L’homme laissa échapper un rire, rauque comme s’il n’avait pas l’habitude de rire, et Remus sentit de nouveau l’odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait de lui. Avec précaution, il recula d’un pas.

– Ce n’est pas grave. J’ai appris que Lyall avait un petit garçon, et je n’ai pas résisté à l’envie de venir te voir. J’aime _beaucoup_ les enfants… oui, beaucoup...

Son regard passa sur Remus, de la tête aux pieds, et le garçon pouvait voir sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. Un frisson le secoua, soudainement. Il se sentait mal à l’aise.

Face à l’absence de réponse, l’inconnu poursuivit.

– Tu te prépares pour Halloween, n’est-ce-pas ? Quel est ton déguisement, un chien ?

– N… non, en loup, répondit Remus.

Le sourire de l’inconnu s’élargit, cette réponse avait l’air de lui plaire. Il se baissa, pour être à hauteur de Remus.

– Un loup, hein ? Comme c’est… intéressant. Tu aimes les loups, petit ?

– … Oui, dit Remus avec une petite voix. J’ai lu beaucoup de livres sur eux. Ils vivent en meute et il existe plusieurs types de loups, ils courent très vite et ils ont un très bon flair !

Parler des loups le réconfortait. C’étaient ses animaux préférés avec les chiens, il avait beaucoup de livres sur les loups, et il avait eu la chance d’en rencontrer un lors d’une balade en forêt avec ses parents. Un très beau loup gris qui avait fui en les voyant. Cette rencontre n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elle fut gravée dans sa mémoire comme un souvenir magique.

– Ça me fait plaisir, garçon, dit l’homme avec un large sourire. Vois-tu, j’aime aussi beaucoup les loup ! Je les aime au point où, si je le pouvais, je vivrais en loup pour toujours.

Ses yeux brillaient, et il souriait comme s’il gardait un secret ou une anecdote amusante. Remus, lui, n’avait pas envie de rire. Son cœur commençait à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il avait peur que l’inconnu puisse l’entendre.

\- Et toi, tu aimerais être un loup ?

– Je... je pense, répondit lentement Remus. Les gens les trouvent effrayants mais ils sont craintifs, mais c’est des animaux très intelligents, avec une grande famille !

Les lèvres de l’homme se tordirent en une grimace moqueuse.

– Ce sont des loups, petit. Ce sont des carnivores dangereux et forts qui s’attaquent aussi bien aux autres animaux qu’aux hommes ! Ce sont de grands prédateurs, et le monde devrait en avoir peur !

Remus n'aimait pas cette image des loups que lui donnait cet homme, comme des monstres effrayants, même s'ils étaient des prédateurs.

– I… Ils n'attaquent plus les hommes, répondit Remus. Ils préfèrent vivre loin de nous.

– C’est parce que l’homme _chasse_ le loup de son territoire, parce que l’homme veut dominer le loup ! répondit l’homme avec véhémence. Mais les hommes ne comprennent pas que les loups sont supérieurs à eux. Être docile, craintif… ce n’est pas propre au loup, petit. Non… un vrai loup doit être fort, puissant, il doit faire peur et se faire respecter ! Un jour, tu le comprendras, Remus.

Le choc causa à Remus de lever les yeux. Comment cet inconnu connaissait son prénom ? Connaissait-il donc vraiment son père ? Remus trouva cela étrange, il ne ressemblait pas aux personnes que son père voyait, il ressemblait davantage à un vagabond.

– Je n’ai jamais dit mon nom, dit timidement Remus.

– Je te l’ai dit, garçon. Je connais _très bien_ ton père, dit l’homme avec un regard sous-entendu, mais j’ignorais que son petit garçon serait aussi... aussi délicieux.

Il sourit alors, un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents. Elles étaient pointues. _Comme celles d’un prédateur_ , songea Remus.

– Je sais même des choses que tu ignores sur lui… comment il traite les gens comme moi, ajouta-t-il avec un ton plus sombre.

Remus crut entendre un grondement qui essayait de s’échapper de sa gorge. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Il pouvait sentir contre sa poitrine son cœur qui battait de plus en plus à la chamade et il crut que son corps allait se mettre à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Il sentit la terreur gagner son corps en une vague irrépressible, comme si son corps, avant sa conscience, avait compris la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comme si son corps tentait de l’avertir. Cet homme n’était pas bon.

– Mais assez parlé de moi, mon garçon. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?

Mais Remus recula, en tenant fermement son sac à friandises dans ses mains.

– Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur, mais je dois rejoindre ma maman, dit-il avec une petite voix.

Cela n’avait pas l’air de lui plaire. Il fronça des sourcils et un grondement sortit de sa gorge.

– Allons mon garçon, ce n’est pas la peine d’être timide ! Je te l’ai déjà dit, je connais ton père !

– Je... je dois vraiment y aller, répondit Remus en essayant de s’éloigner.

– Tu vas rester, petit !! s’écria l’homme, commençant à perdre patience.

Il se redressa, l’ombre de sa silhouette massive couvrant Remus tout entier. Il se saisit de son poignet dans une poigne brutale et commençait à l’attirer vers lui, quand…

– _GREYBACK !!_

L’homme et le garçon se retournèrent. Lyall Lupin se précipitait vers eux, furieux et effrayé à la fois. L’homme, Greyback, lâcha le poignet de Remus soudainement lorsque Lyall sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur lui.

– Éloignez-vous tout de suite de mon fils, ou j’appelle les Aurors !

Greyback recula. Son visage s’était métamorphosé dès lors qu’il avait aperçu Lyall Lupin. Ses traits s’étaient transformés en une grimace répugnante, qui montrait la colère et le dégoût qu’il ressentait à présent. Remus prit peur et se précipita aux côtés de son père, s'agrippant à sa veste. Très vite, la présence de son père le réconforta.

– _Lupin_.

Greyback avait presque craché ce mot, comme s’il s’agissait d’une chose nauséabonde. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Lyall posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son fils tandis que l’autre tenait toujours sa baguette en direction de Greyback.

– Que faites-vous ici ?

– J’étais simplement venu rendre visite à ton fils, Lupin, répondit Greyback avec un sourire mauvais.

Le visage de Lyall pâlit, et il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, ne quittant pas Greyback des yeux. L’air était chargé d’électricité. Quelque chose semblait se préparer dans le crépuscule pourpre qui descendait lentement, quelque chose d’invisible mais d’oppressant.

– Si vous avez osé toucher ne serait-ce qu’un cheveu de sa tête… menaça Lyall.

– Nous avons simplement discuté, Lupin, il n’y a pas de mal à ça.

– Si jamais j'apprends que vous l'avez menacé...

– Nous avons seulement fait connaissance... C'est un garçon charmant et délicieux Lupin, tu dois en être fier... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce genre d'enfants...

– Ça suffit ! s'exclama Lyall avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui commençait à être malade. J'appelle les Aurors !

Greyback leva les mains en signe de paix.

– Ne te donne pas cette peine, je m'en vais... mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Son regard tomba sur Remus et celui-ci alla se cacher derrière les jambes de son père.

– Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Remus... Nous nous reverrons, dit-il en dévoilant ses dents.

Des étincelles sortirent de la baguette de Lyall Lupin qui avança d'un pas vers Greyback.

– C'est votre dernier avertissement, Greyback... prévint-il.

– Je m'en vais... mais sache que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger, Lupin...

Et il partit d'un rire rauque, mauvais, effrayant. Un sort s'échappa de la baguette de Lyall Lupin mais ne frappa que du vide alors que Greyback s'était soudainement volatilisé.

Lyall laissa échapper un souffle d'angoisse qu'il avait retenu. Ses genoux tremblèrent et il se laissa tomber à terre, en tenant fermement son fils contre lui, son corps tremblant.

– J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, papa ? demanda Remus, son visage pressé contre le torse de son père.

– Non mon chéri, non... Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, je suis là... Il ne reviendra plus jamais... répondit Lyall, la voix presque tremblante, en resserrant ses bras contre son garçon, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître.

Remus Lupin lui rendit son étreinte, et espéra aussi que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cet étrange homme nommé Greyback...


End file.
